


Hidden in the clouds

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: Hinata hated the clouds, because they not only covered the blue sky but also hid Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hidden in the clouds

"Bunny."

"Horse."

"Duck." We are just two idle teenagers holding hands, lying on the grass, looking at the sky and guessing shapes in the clouds.

"I like the clouds." Kageyama speaks, interrupting the game.

"Too." Lie, I actually hate them. Damn and hateful clouds that in addition to covering the blue sky, also hide the feelings and thoughts of the person next to me. You know, Kageyama, I don't understand you. Why did you call me to do something as random as seeing the clouds? Why are we holding hands if we're not even boyfriends? You have been acting strange for months now, more and more away from people and with your emotions always covered by clouds. What you think, what you feel, none of this is clear to me. Only when it is something related to volleyball do I get a glimpse of what is hidden.

"Dolphin."

"Whale."

"Heart." The symbol of love, it reminds me of the time I confessed saying "I love you". That was a rare moment, where I could see your face sketching some expression. It was not very noticeable but I could see that you were surprised, then a slight smile appeared which did not last long, giving way a certain melancholy look. Soon the clouds hid you again. There was no answer to my confession, but we started to spend more time together even though you were still distant for me.

We spent a few more minutes playing and then said goodbye.

"See you later, Kageyama."

"Goodbye forever." Your speech came out so low that I almost didn't hear it, but when I understood what you said, a chill ran through my body.

"What's the matter with you?" and "What is your problem?" These were questions that I wanted to ask you for a while and I still didn't have the courage to put them out, but I'll leave them for later.

There was no "later". The next day you had already gone on a path of no return, leaving my future questions unanswered.

Even without the clouds in the sky, rain drops dripped down my face.


End file.
